


The Black Rider

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: Hiccup AUs [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: 3 years ago, Hiccup Haddock ran away from his home island of Berk.  When he didn't return, people assumed he died.  But you know what they say about assuming.Now, 3 years later, the Riders of Berk are ship wrecked on an island that has hunters on its coast.  When they are saved by three riders, they follow them to their home base.





	The Black Rider

_**"Son this is ridiculous!  You are the heir of Berk!  You are going to learn how to do it right!"** _

**_"Dad I don't want to be the heir of Berk!  I want to be an explorer!  I want to search the world for new dragons!  For new adventures!"_ **

**_"Son you're chasing a fairytale!  You can't be successful as an adventurer!"_ **

**_"If anyone can I can!"_**

**_"You are my son and I-"_ **

**_"You didn't even want me when you were given me!  I was just something to make sure peace was kept between the two tribes!  Sometimes I think you actually hate me!"_ **

_**"Well it's your fault Valka is dead you little pest!  And you're right, I never wanted you in the first place!..."** _

_**"Fine.  You don't have to deal with me anymore...Dad"** _

_~3 years later~_

The Riders Of Berk, Stoick, and Gobber crashed on a beach shore.  When they stood up, they had axes and arrows pointed at them and their dragons.

"Don't move, or we will pump your dragons full of dragon root!"

"That won't be happening." Everyone heard a female voice right behind the hunters.  When they turned around and scattered, they saw three riders.  They each had masks pulled up to their noses and hoods to cover their faces.  The one in the swamp green was on the left and was much bigger than the other two.  The silver one was on the right.  Clearly female.  The black one was in the middle.  He stayed silent as he held a retractable sword in his hand.

"Who the Hel are you?!"  The lead hunter asked, holding his axe close.

"On your command brother."  The one in black made some quick gestures.  The swamp green and silver riders dashed twords the cages.  The black rider started fighting the head hunter and any that ambushed him.  He held his own perfectly.  Once the dragons were free, they helped run the dragon hunters off their island.  The riders glanced at the Berkians and went to leave.

"Come on, let's follow them." Tuffnut said.  They all snuck with their dragons to follow the riders.  They stayed just outside the clubhouse.  The black rider stopped just outside the closed door.

"What is it?"  The swamp green rider asked as a gronckle happily ate some rocks next to him.

"Is everything ok?" The silver rider asked, a razorwhip staying close by her side.  The black rider whispered some things before pulling their sword out.  Within seconds the Berkians found themselves surrounded by the siblings.  The black rider dropped his weapon.  He whispered to his sister and brother.  They nodded.

"You all, come with us." As they walked to the door, a loud whistling sound erupted from the skies.

"Nightfury!" The swamp green rider said as a black blue tackled the black rider down.  The rider's siblings burst out laughing as the black rider groaned in disgust as the dragon licked him.  He stood up and slung the saliva in the dragon's face.  Astrid looked confused.

"Toothless?" The dragon looked over.  His once red tail had been swapped out for a silver one.  They all looked at the rider.  Stoick stood in shock as he looked at the masked person.

"Hiccup?"  The rider sighed and their shoulders slumped.  They pulled off their hood and mask.  Hiccup had grown taller.  He was still lanky, but he was just a little taller.  His hair had gotten crazier and more untameable as it had gotten longer.  He still had his buck teeth, but you couldn't see it well because of how much he'd groan into his looks.  All his old friends looked shocked as he gave them a nervous, buck toothed grin.

"H-hey guys!  How-how's it been?" He stood awkwardly.  Astrid walked over and punched him in the shoulder.

"That's for leaving Berk with no warning!"  She hugged him.

"And that's for not being dead."  The other two riders took their masks and hoods off.  

"Is she always like this?" The silver rider asked.

"Has been since I've known her." The swamp green rider said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"What is Dagur doing here?!"  Snotlout asked, clearly furious (and not at all terrified.  He was a Jorgonson!)

"Hehe... funny story.  Dagur is actually my older brother.  This is my twin sister Heather."

"Hiccup that's impossible.  Your Dad is Stoick." Fishlegs was very VERY confused.  

"Another funny story actually!...  I was actually given to Mom and Dad as a last ditch peace gift in a half baked, not 100% thought out plan to arrange peace between the Holligan tribe and the Berserker tribe..."

"Wait wait wait!  So let me get this straight, you're adopted?!"  Astrid looked furious.  Hiccup backed up slightly.

"Yeah.  Yeah that sounds about right."

"Guys you're missing the big picture here.  Hiccup is actually a Berserker." Fishlegs said shakily as they all looked at Hiccup.

"Uh... Yeah...  Yeah I am... Heh." 

...

Astrid stormed over there and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! W-w-what was that for?!"

"For running away for a dumb reason!"

"That is NOT why I ran away Astrid!"

"Then why did you!?" Hiccup looked at Stoick.

"Do you want to tell them it should I?"  The riders looked at Stoick.

"What is he talking about cheif?"  Ruffnut asked as she stood next to her very confused brother.

"Hiccup and I had an arguement and things were said..."

"He called me a pest, said I was the reason mom was dead, and that he never wanted me.  All because I wanted to explore rather than be a cheif.  I did say some bad things myself, and I apologize, but I'm not changing my mind on the lifetime dream."  All the riders, including the berserkers were shocked as Hiccup crossed his arms.  Dagur set his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Come on brother, we still have some business to take care of.  Besides, it's about to storm." Hiccup nodded and everyone piled into the clubhouse.  The storm started quickly after.  The riders dragons were in the stables while Shattermaster, Windshear, and Toothless followed their humans.  They all sat down.  

"Vigo's getting smarter Hiccup.  He's been getting better at predicting us."

"Heather is right.  We need some new ideas."  Hiccup thought.  A wicked, and slightly sneaking grin crawled onto his features.

"What if we let Loki in on our mission?"  Heather got giddy as the same grin crawled on her face.  It unnerved his old friends and family, seeing as they never seen that look on his face.  Then, the twins had a light bulb.

"Did he say Loki?"  Dagur stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"No!  No Loki!"  Heather snickered.

"Oh come on Dagur!  This would actually go to a worthy cause!" Hiccup had a wide, slightly evil (very twin like), grin on his face.  Dagur pointed at him.

"No!  The last time you two went on a Loki spree I got caught in the crossfire!"

"I wouldn't call it getting caught in the crossfire if you're the main target." Hiccup and Hesther snickered at Heather's comment, while Dagur glared.

"No Lo-!"

"Loki!" The twins ran to Hiccup, nearly pulling him into the floor.

"We have waited for this day!"

"The day Hiccup joins us in the dark side!  Oh praise Loki!"  Hiccup laugh at the twins' antics.  

"Guys I'm not on the dark side."

"I disagree!" Hiccup rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Heather and I just like to have a little fun."

"Tripping me into a tar pit and running my through fish and feathers is not fun!"

"We did not trip you!  We just didnt tell you about a very obvious trip wire strung between those trees."  Heather said smugly.

"A very bad observation on your part really.  You should pay more attention to your surroundings than that."  Hiccup said, holding in his snickers.

"You two put it there!"

"Where's your proof brother?  The hunters could have put that there for all you know." Heather said, keeping her laughs in about as well as her twin (which wasnt very good).

"It was Loki day!" At that, both set of twin burst out laughing.  The Berserker twins at the memory, and the Thorston twins at how hilarious Dagur was being (plus the idea of him covered in feathers and parts of smelly fish).  The riders looked on his Hiccup and Heather laughed at how ridiculous their brother was being.  

Later that night, they were all talking.  Dagur seemed to have had something click.

"What do you mean Dad's plan was half baked?!"

"Who thinks 'oh I'm going to give my very young son, who is probably way weaker than his older twin sister who is already tossing stones at my oldest son, to my worst enemy as a peace offering.  Let's hope he doesn't refuse and just kill my baby then and there. '?"   He was doing the same voice as when he impersonated Stoick.  

"He has a point." Dagur huffed and crossed his arms.  It was then that everyone realised how much they all looked alike.  They all had the same forest green eyes.  Hiccup and Dagur had similar hair colors, but Hiccup and Heather had similar facial structures.  Heather and Dagur both had a more muscled body than their youngest brother.  But they all had that same fire and passion that drove them to what they loved the most, adventure.  That was what all the siblings had most in common.  Not a thirst for blood or knowledge.  It was what made them all look the most like siblings.  It went far past physical appearances.  It went much deeper.

A thirst for the unknown.

A thirst for adventure.

 

 

 

 


End file.
